The Shy Heart and The Bad Heart
by littlemissbowtielover
Summary: Kurt Hummel is shy. He spends most of his time in silence. Blaine Anderson is infamous. He spends most of his time fighting. They fall in love. This is the beginning. Badboy!Blaine Shy!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the prequel! I'm so excited for you to start reading my work again. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Can I just say thank you all so much for sticking with the story! It means everything to me. I love you all. Also I just wanted to say that I have changed how Kurt and Blaine meet in the story now- I hope that's okay. I just didn't feel like it was a very good or realistic way for them to have met when I wrote it in before so I changed it. Anyway so sorry for my ramble, please enjoy...**

Waking up in the mornings is not Kurt's strong point. At all. He woke up early on weekends and breaks, sure, but that was on his own accord. Somehow introducing an alarm and the fact that he had to go to school made everything ten times worse.

Kurt Hummel was the type of person who cannot communicate in the mornings. If you start a conversation - he will ignore you. That's how it was. It took him time to develop the idea of being awake in the mornings.

The grating sound of his iPhone alarm crescendoed into his ear. Maybe it wasn't a great idea leaving his phone so close on the bedside table. Mumbling nonsense about his hatred of the world, Kurt sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Getting showered and changed was always a blur in the morning. Autopilot kicked in the moment he awoke. It didn't stop until much later. It was almost a shock to see black skinny jeans and a grey jumper on his body. Sighing at the reality of school, Kurt bent down into his closet and grabbed a pair of black boots.

**Xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox **

Humming softly under her breath, Christine smiled as she poured the pancake mixture into the pan. The sound of the muffled sizzling was one of her favourites. She was still wearing her pyjamas that were about four sizes two big; they hung in an adorably awkward way on her tiny frame but it was all for comfort.

Just as she slipped the final sixth pancake onto a plate, a loud thump came from the hallway. Turning off the gas with a frown, Christine pattered through the kitchen and stood in the doorway beside the hallway and spoke up with an incredulous look.

"You fell down the stairs again."

Christine crossed her arms and grinned as her grandson looked up at her from the penultimate step with a cringe on his face. One hand had a vice grip on the banister and the other was holding the edge of a step by his hip.

"I told you not to leave your laces undone when coming down the stairs! You always do this honey you need to listen-"

"I know I know... I'm sorry," Kurt groaned as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Christine watched him and dropped her arms to her side. "You look like death," she told him honestly.

Slowly, Kurt lifted his head and looked at her in the eye with a small smile. Christine's bluntness was something he strangely admired.

"Thanks Nan."

"Don't sass me."

The teenager laughed lightly and stood up from his crouched position on the stairs. Grabbing his satchel, Kurt moved to walk into the kitchen but Christine stood in front of him with a raised brow.

Sighing, he crouched down and tied his laces and stoop up again. "Good?"

Christine grinned and stepped aside for him. "Good."

**Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox **

The drive to school was something Kurt enjoyed. It was the calm before the storm. Plus he was the only one between him and Rachel to have a car and it was nice to meet up with her in the mornings.

Pulling over to her house, Kurt leaned over the seats to open the passenger door for his best friend. Grinning from ear to ear, like always, Rachel climbed in and buckled herself into the seat after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Coffee?" He asked with grabby hands.

"Oh right sorry. Grande non-fat mocha," Rachel passed him the ceramic thermos and laughed as he hummed happily.

"I'm so glad you have such a fancy coffee machine," Kurt whispered as he sipped gratefully on the warm drink before placing in his cup holder to pull out.

"Well your welcome, hey how was your summer? - I didn't see you at all!" Rachel exclaimed as she casually unplugged Kurt's phone and connected hers to play her playlist.

"Yeah it was okay," he replied with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile as he watched her click one that said 'BROADWAY'. Kurt couldn't judge though. He was just the same.

Ten minutes later and they were in the McKinley parking lot. It seemed so much bigger and more intimidating than it did when they left for summer break.

**Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox **

When you come back everything seems new and different until you have to endure an hour of trigonometry with Mr Greken. The man just had a voice that never changed pitch. It always remained the same low, passive tone.

"So class would to you please open your textbooks on page 92-" groans filled the classroom,"- and complete the questions. No talking. Please."

The small demand was ignored immediately. The room had voices filling it as soon as he stopped taking. Kurt got on with it. He sat at the back on his own. He didn't have any friends in most of his maths classes.

Tucking his ankle behind the other, Kurt set to work on the questions silently as the class laughed and shouted loudly. It was a noise that oddly comforted him. For as long as he knew he was shy so he remained quiet for almost every lesson. Apart from the ones that Rachel and other people in Glee Club were in.

Within half an hour he was finished so for a while Kurt just sat there staring out the window daydreaming.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a curly haired teen stormed into the classroom and threw some wad of stapled papers onto the desk. Everyone looked up apart from Kurt.

Mr Greken sighed at the disruption and dropped his glasses halfway down his nose to look at the sheets.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the new guy. His jeans were _tight _and_ ripped_ and his red converses were tattered and worn. His abs were practically visible through his dark green shirt and his outfit was made perfect by the leather jacket rolled up to his elbows.

"Blaine Anderson..." Mr Greken read tiredly as he skimmed the forms.

Blaine rolled his eyes and kicked his foot against the carpeted floor impatiently.

Mr Greken noticed the behaviour and looked up at him over his glasses with a stern look. The teacher sighed once more and rose in his seat.

"Well, Blaine Anderson welcome to McKinley. I hope your past experience in your last 'school' is something you'll learn from."

Unresponsive, the teen looked around the room over his shoulder and everyone went back to their work.

"Has anyone completed the work?" Mr Greken asked loudly.

The voice snapped Kurt out of his daydream and he finally looked away from the window to notice the new presence in the room. There was no time to look though as his heart raced at the question being asked.

"I bet Hummel has!" A jock from the far left yelled.

Mr Greken turned to the shy teen with a questioning look.

"Well Kurt?" he inquired.

Heart pounding, Kurt nodded his head at the teacher and Mr Greken smiled lopsidedly.

"Blaine, please take a seat next to Kurt."

**Leave me your thoughts,**

**Xoxo Littlemissbowtielover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely klainers :) how are you all? I hope you enjoy this chapter! This isn't the best one I have written but it's just the boys meeting, kind of, for the first time...**

**Warnings: swearing. A lot of swearing.**

This was the definition of his worst nightmare. There was a reason why Kurt sat alone in almost every lesson and that was because he wasn't good around other people. They scared him. With friends he knew their personality, the way they talked and their mannerisms. Strangers are unpredictable and that frightened him.

Nobody understood how difficult it was for Kurt to get to know Rachel and the Glee Club. Most people can make friends within a matter of seconds with the confidence seeping out of their pores but Kurt- Kurt couldn't do that. Confidence didn't come easily to him.

So when Blaine lifted his eyes from the floor and locked them onto Kurt, the shy teen felt like sprinting away from the classroom. He didn't though. He just focused on keeping his breathing regular.

The loudness of Blaine's boots on the carpet made Kurt flinch with every step. As the tanned boy reached his table, all the information on how to greet a stranger erased itself from Kurt's brain.

Luckily, Blaine didn't speak as pulled out the chair and sat down heavily. It took everything in Kurt's body not to flinch. It seemed as though the curly haired teen could sense his unease and he had decided to keep a respectable distance between them.

Subtly, Blaine looked over at the shy teen and noticed the sleeve covered hands, the complete stillness and unblinking eyes. But he also noticed how...beautiful he was. The guy's eyes were such a piercing blue and his skin was just like porcelain. The clothes he was wearing complimented his body so well and his hair...

Clearing his throat, Blaine rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck and crossed his arms. The two didn't speak at all. Kurt was finished and writing something in a notebook and Blaine was trying to catch up with the recent work.

"All right everyone please pack up..." Mr Greken drawled as he took of his glasses and rubbed at his left eye.

Sighing, Kurt neatly placed his stuff back into his satchel and stood up. When Blaine stood up too he noticed how the shy teen moved slightly away from him and pulled his sleeves further over his hands before tightly crossing them.

Everyone quickly moved towards the door as the bell went but Mr Greken stepped forward.

"Excuse me, did I dismiss you?" he yelled with a heated glare.

Eye rolls circled the room as he ranted on about how he was in charge of the classroom. Nobody was listening. Nobody cared, but he made it a point of reminding everyone every single lesson. Least to say he was the most hated teacher in the school.

"Jesus Christ, finally" Blaine whispered as the man finally stopped talking and dismissed them.

**Xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"You look like you're about to either faint or explode," Mercedes greeted Kurt as he sat down next to her at the lunch table.

"I know," he whispered as he dropped his head in his hands.

For a few minutes she just watched him and when he didn't move, Mercedes shuffled forward in her seat and pulled his hands away.

"What happened white boy?"

Sighing with a shake of his head, the shy teen opened his mouth to talk but Rachel attacked him with a hug from behind.

"Hey guys," she smiled, big and wide.

However her smile dropped slightly when she sat down next to Kurt and saw his face. He looked like he was going to vomit.

"Kurt?...you okay?" she asked, gently putting a hand on his forearm.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia flooded through Kurt's body and he grabbed his satchel before quickly weaving his way out of the cafeteria.

Worried, Rachel shot up in her seat and followed him out.

**Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

Making his way through the halls, Blaine checked his piece of paper to see what number his locker was. A lady had told him where it was this morning but he wasn't paying attention. Anyway, how was he meant to retain information when he had practically just woken up? School hours were stupid.

Just as he turned the corner, a body clashed into his. It didn't hurt but it almost knocked him over. Looking up, Blaine saw a familiar pair of bright blue eyes staring at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Hey its fine don't worry about it," the tanned teen replied in a soft voice.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Kurt apologised repeatedly as he lifted his satchel over his shoulder.

"It's fine honestly," Blaine told him with a small smile.

"Okay...sorry," the shy teen whispered with a smile of his own as he looked the curly haired teen in the eye for the first time before quietly leaving him behind.

"Kurt?!" a voice shouted down the hallway making the porcelain teen and Blaine turn around.

Practically sprinting, Rachel came towards him with a serious look on her face.

"You okay? You scared the crap out of me?" she said in a concerned voice.

"I'm okay now, yeah, sorry I just..."

"I get it," she cut him off as she took his hand gently.

Just as his heart rate was calm again, a mass of laughing students began filling the corridor and Kurt's breathing picked up again.

"Come on," Rachel whispered as she noticed the change in him.

Being an expert in removing her best friend from crowds, Rachel stormed through everyone, making sure to keep a tight and secure hand on the shy teen as she went.

Blaine watched the scene with a disquieted look on his face.

**Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Sitting crossed legged on the bleachers, Kurt looked down at his hands and breathed out heavily.

"Here," Rachel handed him a cold bottle of water.

Smiling gratefully, the shy teen took it and drank almost half of it. Watching his breathing return to normal, the small brunette felt relief as her best friend relaxed again.

"So who was that guy you were talking to?" she asked, nudging his shoulder playfully.

Laughing quietly, Kurt looked down at the water bottle and fiddled with the plastic label as he spoke.

"He's in my class for trig ...his names Blaine...he's new..."

"-and cute," Rachel added with a grin.

Smiling at her, Kurt laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"We weren't really talking; I slammed into him turning a corner so I was just apologising..."

"I bet you apologised like fifty times," Rachel said and laughed as the shy teen looked up at her guiltily.

"I love you B," the small brunette told him as she side- hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Rach," he whispered, hugging her back and kissing her on top of the head.

They sat in a hug for a while. It was nice having someone who truly cared about him as a friend.

"Thank you for helping me out of there," Kurt quietly spoke.

"Always," Rachel reminded him.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

There wasn't any lesson Kurt liked more than art. It was the one class that he didn't have to worry about someone making fun of him. Every other lesson, guaranteed, there was a group of dickheads to make a comment about him. It affected him sometimes but he learnt from a young age how to block out the words.

Silently, Kurt opened the door and slinked into the back of the classroom on a table where nobody else was. When he dropped his bag onto the floor a few people looked around at him but the shy teen kept his head down.

Most of his time was spent in the art room, finishing off school projects but also his own. Mrs Turner told him he could use the studio for anything.

The lesson flew by and just as Kurt finished drawing out the pencil outline for his painting, the class was shuffling out of the door for lunch.

"Don't worry about it dear you finish off," Mrs Turner spoke up from behind an easel; her dark brown hair wrapped in a tight bun on top of her head.

Smiling up at her from his desk, the shy teen got up to collect some paints from the back cupboard.

"Kurt you'll be okay on your own won't you ? I have a doctors appointment and I need to be there on time. You see I'm always late to these things and I must get into the habit of getting there with time to spare," she rambled, wiping paint off her hands into her apron.

"Of course," Kurt replied as he watched Mrs Turner scramble up her things.

"Lovely," she sighed as she made her way towards the door.

As she was passing Kurt's desk, she looked down at his work and smiled.

"This looks very promising young man," the green eyed teacher told him sincerely.

"Thank you," he looked over his shoulder with a polite smile.

"You're very welcome- oh goodness I'm going to be late," Mrs Turner screeched as she ran past the door after saying goodbye to the blue eyed boy.

Laughing under his breath, Kurt took his armful of paints and dropped them by an empty easel. Taking a deep breath, he placed his work onto the board and looked at it for a few moments. Then, after carefully thinking about the right colours to use, he picked up a paintbrush and worked in silence.

At first the shy teen didn't know what he was trying to make. No images came to his mind so he just drew a mans body; his arms spread out like wings, legs shoulder width apart and head turned towards the sky.

The man was painted in all black, just a shadow almost on his page. Deciding what to do for the background was hard but he eventually decided to creat a mirage of colours. The left corner started off dark purple and it slowly merged into shades of dark blue, maroon and dark green.

Grabbing a cloth from a desk beside him, the shy teen blotted the paint slightly to blur the colours into each other and then took his paintbrush again to start entwining other colours into them.

Xoxoxooxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Detention. Fantastic. It wasn't Blaine's fault that his English teacher, Mr Moore , got something wrong and he corrected him. And it wasn't his fault that the man got so touchy. Sure the tanned teen called him a 'fucking idiot' but that was something that needed to be said. Clearly.

"Mr M, " He greeted snidely as he leaned against the doorway of the English room.

Mr Moore visibly tensed at the sound of his voice and Blaine raised an eyebrow as the man rose from his seat slowly.

"Blaine. Do not call me that or you will get much worse than a lunch detention," the teacher warned lowly with a fixed glare.

"Whatever," the tanned teen rolled his eyes and moved to take a seat but Mr Moore stopped him.

"No way are you staying in my classroom. This is my lunch time I'm not wasting it for you. Come with me," he instructed with a click of his fingers. It took everything in that moment for Blaine not to punch him in the face.

Reluctantly, Blaine followed the man with his arms crossed. After ten minutes of circling the hallways, the delinquent groaned loudly and rolled his eyes for the fifteenth time.

"Where the fuck are we going?" He asked as they passed the science labs.

Immediately, Mr Moore stopped and span around with a furious look on his face.

"Do not use that kind of language around me Blaine- I'm your teacher show me some goddam respect! You know what?! - that's it. You have detention every lunch time from now on!" Mr Moore screamed.

"What?! For how long?!" Blaine yelled back, just as angry.

"Until I say so!" The teacher bellowed; his face turning bright red from the confrontation.

"This is bullshit!"

Holding his tongue from swearing back at the student, Mr Moore shook his head in disbelief and threw his hands up. He looked around for the nearest classroom. Just across from them was the art studio and he knew that there was tones of cleaning to be done in there.

"Come with me," Mr Moore instructed as he stormed towards the art room and threw open the door.

Inside the room, Kurt jumped so much he dropped his paintbrush and pallet on the floor. The paint splattered all down his jumper and onto his shoes.

"Well done- you scared him shitless," Blaine glared at his English teacher who practically growled at the comment.

"Be quiet Blaine! Kurt I'm truly sorry I didn't intend to frighten you," Mr Moore held up his hands with a sincerely apologetic expression.

"Don't worry about it Sir," the shy teen replied politely as he crouched to pick up the equipment.

"I hope Blaine won't bother you Mr Hummel. He has detention every lunch time in here because of his obvious rudeness-"

Blaine scoffed and smirked in disbelief but the teacher shot him a look that could kill so he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"-anyway if there's any jobs you would like him to do like sorting out the cupboards or wiping down tables just let him know. Make sure he's not doing nothing though," Mr Moore smiled at Kurt who was nodding whilst smiling uncomfortably back at him.

"Lovely," the teacher said before shutting the door behind him as he left.

Not knowing what to do, Kurt looked over at Blaine and shuffled awkwardly on the spot with his paintbrush now held tightly in his hand. The delinquent smirked slightly and dropped his bag onto the floor by the door as he made his way over to the shy teen.

"So what you doing here?" He asked; sitting on a table at the front where Kurt was.

"Ummmm," the blue eyed teen gestured to his painting shyly.

Dropping his smirk, Blaine hopped off the desk and stood in front of the easel to look at the painting. He crossed his arms and took it in with a serious expression. After a few minutes the delinquent huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"This is beautiful," he whispered, taking in the various colours and careful brush strokes with an appreciative eye.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and looked down at his shoes.

"I'm serious. You're incredibly talented," Blaine told him as he looked over his shoulder at the shy teen.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kurt smiled wider and crouched to wipe the paint he'd spilt off the floor.

"Oh hey let me do that," Blaine spoke up softly as he dropped down and gently took the cloth out of Kurt's hand.

Whispering a small thank you, the blue eyed teen stood up again and looked down at his jumper with a frown. There was a lot of paint covering it. Acrylic paint.

Cringing, Kurt sighed and walked over to the sink and that was when he noticed not only the paint on his boots but also on his skin. All down his hands and all up his forearm where he had rolled up his sleeves. He turned on the faucet and picked up a sponge to scrub off the paint as best as he could on his skin.

The shy teen was extremely lucky he always kept an emergency t-shirt in his locker in case of surprise slushies.

"Um Blaine?" He spoke up, wiping his hands on a towel.

When the delinquent looked up, his hazel eyes almost knocked Kurt off of his feet. He'd never noticed how beautiful they were. As the shy teen continued to look at him, Blaine sat back on his heels and raised a brow amusedly.

"Sorry, I just need to get changed out of this," Kurt finally said with a deep blush invading his cheeks.

Biting his lips inward to not smile, Blaine nodded in understanding as he watched the shy teen cover his hands with his jumper sleeves.

"Okay... I'll be right back..." Kurt whispered before leaving.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

**I just heard 'This Time' and I'm dead. It's so beautiful. Darren is an amazing writer and Lea...I can't even...she's amazing.**

**Leave me your thoughts,**

**xoxo Littlemissbowtielover **


End file.
